


Cheer you up

by Priss



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, the godfather au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priss/pseuds/Priss
Summary: 一次顺利的任务交接（。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cheer you up

Tim Drake到韦恩宅的时候的时候Dick已经因为等他干掉了一整盘曲奇。  
如果此时来的是Damian，大概会为Grayson没有为他留下Alfred的曲奇而大吼大叫，但他可是Tim，在他眼里，Dick的滋味要更好上一些。  
“所以这是怎么了？Bruce终于想起他曾经‘随手’收过三个教子的事情了吗？”  
Tim借着舔食饼干屑的荒唐说辞亲吻Dick的嘴角，贴着Dick敏感的耳垂提问。  
“哦Tim，Tim，瞧瞧你不老实的样子，难道我们不能心灵相通的以为是我想你了吗？”  
Dick不但放任他的弟弟在他脸上和腰上不老实的举动，还亲密地伸出一只手挠着Tim后脖颈的碎发。  
“事实上我当然希望是这样，如果你不是叫我来韦恩宅而是用你公寓的电话约我的话，甚至如果——如果你用你们警局的电话，我都会这么以为的。”  
话语里的一本正经和动作截然相反，Tim现在已经直接对着Dick的耳朵说话了，他的手甚至绕到Dick背后，在腰后马甲和裤子的缝隙处一点点把Dick的衬衫往外拽。  
“很——正确。”Dick柔软的身子忽然整个缩进Tim的怀中，然后用脚尖抵着Tim的肩膀将两人的距离一点点拉开。  
“那么我们需要一个谈正事的距离鸟宝宝~”  
一张近乎空白的纸被递到Tim面前，上面只有两个简单的名字。  
“Check them out, little genius~”  
“这样的事值得你专门转达吗,bro?”  
Tim随意地接过纸片，但眼睛自始至终没从Dick的脸上挪开，他的手轻轻握着搭在他肩膀上的尖头皮鞋一点点向前挪，拂过Dick穿着中筒袜的脚踝，伸进西装裤里去抠Dick的小腿。  
“虽然我不是那种希望你任何命令都能有话直说的手下，但不隐藏有利于感情交流对不对？”  
“这两个名字，除了你和我，只有Bruce知道， **They are Nobody.** 所以光是找到他们就有你忙的了——嘿，把我的脚先还给我怎么样亲爱的？”  
Dick试图抽回自己的脚，虽然他不否认一开始有逗弄Tim的想法，但显然他没打算在韦恩宅和两个月没见的恋人纾解相思之情。  
“我猜Alfred陪着Bruce参加Luthor的宴会了，Damian也被要求出席了，而Jason正在西西里某个犄角旮旯和人讨论枪支走私的事？”  
“ **猜？** Luthor的妹妹今天结婚，宴会就在从你的房子到这里的必经之路上举办，Tim。”  
明白了Tim的意思，Dick也有些放松下来。  
“虽然你的暗示很不委婉，但我要提醒你宴会还有不到一个小时结束，Alfred大约需要四十分钟左右就能把车开到家，所以——哦!”  
Tim拽着Dick的小腿将他拉到身下。  
“那么我们就不要换地方了，反正地毯足够软，Dick。”  
_Alfred会把我们连人带地毯扔出去吧？_  
这是Dick搂住俯下身吻住自己的好弟弟时，沉浸入性爱前最后的一丝理智

在这个在人前要把领口的扣子扣到最后一颗的家族里，Dick自认为在性这件事上他比装作风流的Bruce都更有发言权，直到和Tim搞在一起他才发现自己真是大错特错了。这个名义上的三弟平时的内敛沉稳一点都不能体现在做爱上，他花样百出，总是对在Dick身上进行“科学探索”乐此不疲，比如最近，他迷上了一点点舔开Dick，每次都把Dick逼在高潮的边缘而不得解脱，有几次甚至让在床上一向好说话的Dick气得拽着他后脑勺微长的卷发把他提起来接吻，骂着脏话命令他进入自己。

“Dick，Dick，Dick，为什么你尝起来这么好？”Tim着迷的吮咬着Dick的手指。  
他已经完成了在喉结，锁骨和乳头为Dick烙下印记的工作，此时正在认真玩弄着他最新开发的敏感点——Dick的甲床，大概Dick自己都没发现，Tim的舌尖在Dick指甲侧边的浅沟划动时，他的好大哥的腰就总是抖个不停。  
“哈？也许是我一直选择Penhaligon's Eau de Verveine的好处。”  
“才不是，那东西虽然让你闻上去像麝香本身，但不是这个。”  
Tim半跪着去解Dick的裤子，他把脑袋搁在Dick结实的大腿上，仰头看着俊美的青年。  
“我们的手都干干净净，我因此而迷恋你，吾爱。”  
“只有我们的家族以此为荣小天才。”Dick有些急切地用他的鞋跟去蹭Tim的后背。  
“你是觉得我们有多少话要在今天讲完？认真的？在连我都知道时间紧迫的这一个小时里？”  
“在进攻之前我总希望对手能放松，那方便我‘深入敌后’。”  
Tim将唇舌贴在Dick身下的入口使劲吸了一口，满意地看着青年软了腰身，发着抖彻底躺倒在地毯上，然而Dick显然为自己没掌握这场性爱的节奏略有不满。  
“啊哦，鸟宝宝也会啄人了，但是，唔，说真的Timmy，你就非得和我下面那张嘴纠缠不休吗？你对我上面的嘴巴存在偏见，我啊啊啊啊——”  
_你明明喜欢疯了，鉴于你的敏感点这么浅。_ 用舌尖碾过内里的软肉，Tim欣赏着Dick为他的举动尖叫扭动的画面，感觉到自己硬得要炸了，在把Dick舔到高潮后，他终于觉得心理上的满足感达标了。 _接下来是身体上的，毕竟时间不多了。_ Tim在心里满意地对自己说。  
“我一直以为这是你上面嘴巴的开关呢，你因此而来的‘歌喉’听上去相当动听。”  
“就，就闭嘴好吗？呃嗯——”  
刚经历高潮地身体还很敏感，Tim的每一下推进都令Dick接收到比上一下更明确的快感，他简直不敢想象自己现在是一种什么表情在面对身上的人，他的男人。  
“鸟宝宝。”  
他伸手再次将Tim的脑袋拉下来摁在肩膀上，  
“呃，嗨，我得说，春天到了，唔，现在带我去天堂花园看看怎么样——”  
然后他就不能用脑子组织语言了，他甚至说不出话了。毕竟被挑逗到极致的Tim可就不是他的鸟宝宝了，而是一头凶猛又忠诚的鹰。  
高潮降临时，Dick觉得自己提前看到了今晚的星星。

“一个提醒，Drake。”  
对那天下午发生在韦恩宅的一切一无所知的Damian Wayne难得友善地提醒他的三哥。  
“如果你和Grayson已经确定了彼此，就少给他买那种勾引人的香水不好吗？他前天晚上走的时候闻上去简直就像‘性’。”  
“友善的提醒，我会注意的Damian。”  
“别用那么恶心的语气和我说话！”

  
END

注释：cheer you up 让你爽一爽

check them out 查清他们的底细

Penhaligon's Eau de Verveine 19世纪40年代的一款男香，尾调有麝香的味道


End file.
